HICCUP
by shmnlv
Summary: Soonyoung bilang pada siaran langsungnya bahwa ia mengalami cegukan sebelum tampil untuk showcase mereka. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan dari minum air sampai tahan nafas seperti yang dikata orang, dan handstand lah yang berhasil menghentikan cegukannya -itu sih yang diucapkan Soonyoung. A Soonhoon fanfic.
**HICCUP**

~shmnlv~

.

SOONYOUNG X JIHOON

SOONHOON

.

Shounen-ai

.

 _Soonyoung bilang pada siaran langsungnya bahwa ia mengalami cegukan sebelum tampil untuk showcase mereka. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan dari minum air sampai tahan nafas seperti yang dikata orang, dan handstand lah yang berhasil menghentikan cegukannya -itu sih yang diucapkan Soonyoung. Tapi taukah kalian bahwa sebenarnya semua cara itu tidak ada ada yang berhasil? Ada satu cara lagi yang tidak Soonyoung ceritakan, bahkan pada membernya sekalipun.._

.

.

.

Hik

Seungcheol menatap Soonyoung prihatin. Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan tiga puluh menit lagi mereka harus naik panggung. Tapi cegukan yang dialami leader performance team ini tak kunjung berhenti. Bahkan tadi saat melakukan video untuk menyapa penggemar, Soonyoung tetap cegukan. Lucu sih, tapi kasihan juga jika terlalu lama.

"Sudah minum air?" Seungcheol bertanya lagi, untuk informasi Seungcheol sudah menanyakan hal ini ribuan kali, itu karena Seungcheol sangat percaya kalau minum air akan meredakan cegukan.

"Aku sudah menghabis -hik- kan tiga botol besar air. Dan -hik- tidak berhasil."

Seungkwan lewat dan berhenti tepat didepan Soonyoung yang masih cegukan. Ia memberikan ponselnya yang menunjukkan sebuah sebuah artikel dari suatu web.

"Di internet tertulis kau harus menahan nafas-"

"Selama sepuluh detik?"

Seungkwan mengangguk, tidak menyangka Soonyoung sudah tau.

"Sudah -hik- kulakukan sejak tadi. Arghhh menyeb -hik- alkan.."

Seungkwan tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ini tetap lucu menurutnya meski ini sudah terjadi hampir satu jam lamanya.

"Kau mungkin harus ikut saranku, menjulurkan lidah.." Seokmin datang dengan meminum air mineral dalam botol.

"Kau pikir aku -hik- anjing?" Jawab Soonyoung geram.

"Coba lakukan. Mungkin saja berhasil. Teman-temanku banyak melakukan hal itu.."

Soonyoung dengan bodohnya mengikuti saran Seokmin. Yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanya menghentikan cegukan ini sebelum naik panggung atau showcase mereka akan hancur oleh cegukan Soonyoung. Sangat tidak lucu kalau kau menyanyi tiba-tiba cegukan.

"Tidak berhasil..." Soonyoung mendesah lelah. Seokmin tertawa kencang, merasa senang saat berhasil mengerjai Soonyoung.

Soonyoung menggeram kesal, menendang kaki Seokmin cukup keras kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu dan mendapati hansol sedang berdoa atau mungkin sedang menghapal lirik lagu mereka takut-takut lupa di panggung nanti. Dan harusnya Soonyoung juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi cegukan sialan ini merusak segalanya.

"Belum berhenti, hyung?"

"Hmm.." jawab Soonyoung sekenanya, ia sudah bosan dengan pertanyaan itu kalau boleh jujur.

"Sudah coba memakan gula batu? Atau memakan gula pasir?"

Soonyoung mengerutkan dahinya, "Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku seperti seok -hik- min, kan?"

"Tidak. Itu ada di internet.. aku juga pernah melakukannya saat aku cegukan sepertimu.."

Soonyoung mengangguk, mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum mencari managernya untuk membelikan gula batu.

.

Soonyoung menunduk pasrah. Tinggal limabelas menit lagi dan cegukannya belum berhenti.

"HOSHI HYUNG!"

Soonyoung terlonjak kaget, ia menyentuh dadanya dimana jantungnya berdetak hebat.

"Apa yang -hik- kau lakukan?!"

Lee chan atau maknae mereka meringis saat Soonyoung membentaknya, "Kukira ini akan berhasil. Di film kartun yang kulihat mereka menghentikan cegukan dengan suara keras yang membuat orang terkejut."

Soonyoung mendengus, "Kau berhasil. Tapi hanya berhasil membuatku terkejut, karena -hik- cegukanku belum berhenti."

Chan menatap iba, leader sekaligus hyung kesayangannya ini pasti lelah.

"Soonyoung-ah, mungkin kau bisa melakukan handstand.." Jun datang bersama Minghao dan Jisoo.

"Handstand membantu melancarkan peredaran darah begitu juga aliran oksigen didiafragma."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Soonyoung melakukannya. Tapi sampai wajahnya memerah karena terlalu banyak darah yang mengalir kekepalanya itu cegukannya masih belum berhenti juga.

"Minum perasan lemon."

Soonyoung melakukan saran salah satu staffnya saat itu juga, dan hasilnya masih nihil.

Soonyoung sih sudah pasrah apalagi lima menit lagi ia harus naik panggung. Manager dan staffnya juga sudah merencanakan plan b atau lipsync khusus bagian Soonyoung kalau-kalau belum ada keajaiban yang menghentikan cegukannya. Dan Soonyoung sangat tidak menyukai plan b karena itu bukan type Soonyoung, ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik unuk fans dengan caranya sendiri.

.

Soonyoung menghembuskan nafasnya -ia menahan nafasnya dalam usaha menghentukan cegukan- saat merasa bahunya ditepuk. Jihoon berdiri dibelakangnya dengan raut khawatir. Soonyoung baru sadar tidak mendapati Jihoon sejak tadi, mungkin Jihoon satu-satunya orang yang belum memberi saran atau cara menghentikan cegukan untuk Soonyoung.

Hik

"Belum berhenti?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan wajah lelah. Astaga padahal belum juga ia naik panggung tapi rasanya tubuhnya ini sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat panjang.

"Sudah minum air?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi. Tadi ia sudah menghabiskan satu botol besar lagi total empat botol besar ia habiskan selama satu jam ini -dan ia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi karena hal ini.

"Menahan nafas?"

"Sejak tadi -hik-"

"Handstand?"

Soonyoung mengangkat tangannya menunjukkan semua jarinya, maksudnya ia sudah melakukan sepuluh kali handstand dan tidak ada hasilnya.

"Gula? Jeruk? Tidak membawa hasil juga?"

Soonyoung menggeleng. Semua sudah dilakukan.

"Apa yang harus -hik- aku lakukan?" Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar saat managernya berteriak dua menit lagi harus naik panggung. Semua member sudah berkumpul. Semua tampak gugup kecuali Soonyoung yang masih frustasi dengan cegukannya.

Jihoon menatap sekelilingnya. Ia menarik lengan Soonyoung sampai namja itu menghadap kearahnya. Menjinjit sedikit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Soonyoung untuk beberapa detik.

Soonyoung membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Hell, apa dia bermimpi..

"Guys! Standby. Kalian naik dalam hitungan 5. 5..4..3..2..1 go!"

Tubuh Soonyoung ikut terdorong dan naik keatas panggung. Ia masih terkejut sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa cegukannya berhenti.

Lagu mulai mengalun keras membangkitkan semangat Soonyoung. Nanti saja ia pikirkan hal ini, menurutnya tampil terbaik lebih penting untuk saat ini.

.

.

Soonyoung melempar tubuhnya kearah sofa begitu saja. Peluhnya masih menetes tapi senyum puas tercetak diwajahnya showcase mereka dapat dikatakan sukses besar. Ia tidak mendapati raut kecewa dari penggemar saat mendengar lagu buatan mereka sendiri dan itu sukses membuatnya tak berhenti tersenyum.

"Bagimana caranya hyung menghentikan cegukan?"

Soonyoung menatap Chan yang baru masuk dengan sisa member yang lain.

"Ya. Aku juga penasaran." Seungcheol ikut nimbrung menunggu jawaban Soonyoung.

"Itu.." Soonyoung melirik kearah namja mungil yang terlihat sibuk bersama beberapa staff.

"..itu keajaiban. Sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku jadi semakin kesal kalau mengingat cegukan." Soonyoung bangkit dari rebahannya dan meninggalkan dua orang yang masih menatapnya penasaran.

.

"Terimakasih.."

Jihoon mendongak dan mendapati Soonyoung sudah berdiri dihadapannya, tersenyum kecil.

"Hm?"

"Untuk yang tadi."

Wajah Jihoon memerah saat kepalanya kembali memutar kejadian yang dimaksud Soonyoung.

"Em.. tidak masalah."

Soonyoung menatap sekitarnya, mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jihoon dan memberikan kecupan dipipi namja mungil itu.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

Jihoon terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah bahkan sampai Soonyoung pergi meninggalkannya.

-끝-

A/N

Saya kembaliiiiiiiiii...

Duh maafkan ff gaje ini. Sebenarnya ini dibuat kemarin malam pas kebangun gara2 gigi tiba-tiba cenat-cenut /maaf curhat/. Akhirnya nonton vapp -andromeda s2 ep 2, tau kan ya..- mereka sebagai pengalih perhatian. Dan.. ya menetaslah ff ini..

Maafkan untuk semua miss-spelling, typos, etc.

Untuk semua yang udah review di ff sebelumnya terimakasih banyak *bow*. Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu karena ini nulis pake hp. Takut salah tulis nama ntar. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku cinta kalian :")

Last..

Review juseyo..


End file.
